


Don’t Let Me Fall (In Love With You) [Old]

by MewMewMjolnir



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I promise, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Omegaverse, This is my first fic plz don’t kill me, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewMjolnir/pseuds/MewMewMjolnir
Summary: Nathaniel has been working on the SHEILD helicarier for a couple of months now as an intern. All’s well until all of a sudden Loki shows up out of nowhere and steals the Tesseract. Doesn’t help that he’s the first alpha Nathaniel’s ever been attracted to. Let’s hope Loki doesn’t kill him the moment they meet.My many apologies, I am terrible at summaries, and I’ve never written a fanfic before. Thank you for reading. Feedback is much appreciated!!!UPDATE!!This is story has technically been abandoned. There is a new version in the works, and as of April 9th 2020, the prologue had been posted.
Relationships: Loki/OC, Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Unorthodox Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this fic is different compared to those of the original films. Instead of Loki being on the Helicarier for, at most, a day, he will be there for about three of four days. Other things will be changed as well, so please keep an eye out for any changes.

It was just another day on the helicarier. Roaming around, cleaning, sending certain papers to certain people, training. Being an intern wasn’t that bad. I still got some of the best food on the carier, so that’s a bonus if any. The day outside was fairly gloomy, but it looked quite clear up in the sky, looking over New York City. As I was on my lunch break in the cafeteria hall, eating a very good bowl of chili (one of my personal favourites,) an announcement came over the ship-wide speakers.

“Attention all personnel,” Hill said over the speakers. I had only met her once, but man she was intimidating. “Code 7328 is in effect. I repeat, code 7328 is in, effect.” Almost the entire helicarier shook. _7328... what’s 7328_?? Then I remembered. The Avengers Initiative. The Avengers Initiative was now in effect. Something had happened which caused Director Fury to form the Avengers earlier than planned.

The entire ship was either panicking, causing the carrier to tumble because of all the sudden movement, or trying to figure out what was happening. Confused, I stayed in my seat until the panic was over. It wasn’t any of my business. I was a simple intern of which no one cared about. It was in my blood. No one ever told me anything, even when I started working for SHEILD, no one did. My father always told me he wished he’d had an alpha and not my sorry-ass excuse for an omega. That was my main reason why I never told anyone what I was, and always took my suppressants.

As the ship calmed down, I got up and went back to work. Walking between offices, delivering classified files and useless information. While delivering my fourth pile of papers, it brought me past Director Fury’s office. As I walked by, I heard voices. I knew I shouldn’t have stopped, but how could I just ignore it? Carefully, I looked both ways down the long hallway to watch for people coming. After a minute, I gently pressed my ear up against the door to eavesdrop.

_“What are we going to do? He’s taken Selvig, Barton, and the Tesseract. Are the Avengers going to be able to do this?”_

_“He’s turned my best men into mindless slaves. I don’t know. I sure hope Stark knows what he’s doing.”_

Hill and Fury were talking about the new Avengers Initiative. _Wait, Stark is part of the Avengers Initiative? Is Iron Man a part of this?_ I kept wondering and wondering as they talked that I was almost caught listening. I walked away was quickly and as quietly as I could. I had one more question in my mind. Who was this man and what has he done to scare Fury so badly?

///////

It was only a week or so before Germany happened.

Not long after the Avengers Initiative was confirmed, the man had shown up, and all Hel broke loose. From what I had heard, he’d quite literally drilled some poor mans eye out. But for some reason, I wasn’t scared. I was usually scared of the unknown, but this... this was different. The more I heard about the man, the less frightened I became.

Everyday, it was my job to check on all the helicarier’s prisoners twice a day, including this man. The day he was brought in, I was the first person to check on him. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn’t expecting what I saw. Tall, dark, lean, he looked gorgeous. I didn’t even have to smell him to know he was an alpha, I just, knew. Surprisingly, I still kept my unemotional face I always had, and walked right in without a falter in my step. Faking everything about myself was always one of my greatest strengths.

As I walked to stand in front of his cell, I read his file. Loki. God of Mischief and Lies. Now that... that might have made my eyes widen a little. I looked up to him. He wasn’t that much taller than me, he had me by at least 3, maybe 4 inches though. We had a similar sense of style, which surprised me quite a bit. He had a bit paler skin than I did, we both had slicked back black hair, his down to his shoulders while my own was very short. He had green eyes, I had blue, he wore dark green and black, I wore dark blue and black.

He stared down at me while I filled out his prisoner report. I could feel his eyes staring right into my head. As I looked up, we met eyes. After a moment, he smirked at me. A devilish yet handsome smile which made me feel far too submissive for my liking. I walked out with my clipboard, his eyes still at the back of my head. When the door shut behind me, I let out a long, deep breath, and I went to the next cell. No one had ever made me feel like that before. And of course, the one time it happens, it just has to be him.

////////

Throughout the next few days, my visits to his cell were all quite similar. I’d walk in, he’d stare at me, I’d fill the report, we’d stare at each other, then I’d leave. Each time I walked in, I walked out feeling more and more attracted to him. I tried to compress my feelings, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. The fourth day I visited him, I did something both stupid and crazy.

I let him out.

I walked in, as always, him, staring mercilessly, I filled the daily file, we stared at each other, but then... I made a split second decision. _This is good. This will work out for the better._ So I did it. His face, was hilarious. He stood there, not moving an inch. After a minute or so, he walked out slowly, stared at me as he always did, and extended his hand to me. So I wasn’t the only insane one, that was good. I hesitated for 0 seconds. I had made the decision that this was a good idea, and I was diving head-first into this shit, whether I died later or not.

//////

I don’t remember much after that. Alarms blaring, Hulk roaring, us escaping, even Barton was there. Loki knew what was going to happen that day. He didn’t know that I was going to let him out, though. That was the only part that wasn’t a section of his plan. And thank the Gods his guards didn’t kill me the moment they saw me. They helped me out, made sure I got out safely alongside Loki.

What I do remember though, is running into Hill on our way out. She was the only one who saw me. She pulled out a gun and shot me. And by shot, I mean she missed. Well, she didn’t miss, she hit me right in the center of my chest. What I mean is, I blocked it. With my seidr. Or as humans call it, magic. Loki’s eyes went as wide as saucers when my hands went blue, blocking the bullet. It’s not everyday you meet someone else with seidr in their bones.

We got on a plane and went back to his makeshift base, surrounded with blue-eyed zombies to do his every bidding. About halfway through our flight, as I was sitting on one of the benches, I realized I’d never talked to him, at all. Changing topics, leaning my elbows on my knees, I silently thanked the Norns that everything had turned out alright. I hadn’t used my seidr in decades and I was glad it worked when I needed it to.

About half an hour later, we landed. The soldiers unloaded from the ship, and I followed, not knowing where to go from there. The base was pretty huge for what I was expecting. Completely underground, too. 5 minutes later, standing alone in a deserted area of the base, I felt a hand through my jacket. “Follow me.” It’s pathetic to say how much Loki’s voice alone turned me on. I followed him through the dark hallways to what seemed to be his office. “Shut the door behind you.” He said as he sat down in a comfy office chair.

As I shut the door, I took the time to look around the room. Dark green, black, grays, very dark colours surrounded the office. Even the filing cabinets were either black or green. I turned my attention back to Loki, staring at me. “Take a seat.” I walked towards another office chair sitting in-front of his desk and sat down. After a couple seconds of silence, he said lowly, “Who are you.” more like a statement than a question.

“Nathaniel Hamilton.” I answered quietly. I never liked being very loud, and if I was, I was usually punished for it. Loki eyed me quizzically. He asked/stated again, with a more intimidating voice, “Who. Are. You.” I didn’t understand at first, but then it hit me. “...Nathaniel Calderson of Midgard...sir.” He stared me again. “Midgard.” He paused “Where were you born.”

I didn’t know how to answer that. All my life, I was told I was never allowed to tell people of my birthplace. My father brought me to Midgard for a reason. So I wouldn’t be a disgrace to my homeland. When I didn’t answer, he shot up and slammed him hands on the desk. “ **WHERE. WERE. YOU. BORN.** ” I didn’t even flinch. Keeping my straight face, I knew I had to give him some sort of answer, or else he’d kill me. I looked down at the floor, trying to avoid his gaze. Well that didn’t work.

He leaned over the desk and grabbed my face. He made me meet his angry eyes with my own unemotional ones. In the quietest voice I could muster, I said, “Jotunhiem.” He loosened his grip on my face almost immediately, but he was still searching my eyes for lies, or possibly some sort of answer I wasn’t giving him. When he didn’t answer, I continued. “My real father gave me to a sleazy Asgardian, Calder, who left me when I was young. I’ve lived on Midgard my entire life. It’s why I have an American accent.”


	2. Confusion of the Greatest

2  
Loki kept staring at me. Even through his emotionally masked face, I could still tell he didn’t believe me to be Jotunar. He kept holding on to my face, only inches away from his own. After about a minute, I felt something cold on my cheek. Then it started spreading. Loki had turned himself into his Jotunn form. When a Frost Giant touches another frost giant who has had a skin-changing illusion cast on them, in this case to appear Æsir, it automatically shuts off the illusion. Unless both Jotunar have standing illusions on the touching skin. 

As my skin was changing, I got the chance to see Loki’s skin changing too. His eyes turned into a beautiful shade of red, a great contrast to his newly blue skin. Soon enough, I didn’t feel cold anymore. Loki had let go of my face, and stepped back to get a better look at me. I slowly looked down at my hands. A dull blue covered my skin, along with a few markings here and there. When I looked back up to Loki, he had switched back into Æsir. I felt myself turn back as well, the temperature difference sent a few shivers down my spine.

We were silent for a bit. Loki was still, as always, staring at me. But this time, I couldn’t tell why. His expression was truly unreadable this time. After a minute, he turned toward a screen (looked like one of Stark’s) and said “Your training begins tomorrow. Meet me here at 06:00 hours.” He turned back towards me with an intimidating stare. “Got that?” I nodded. “Good. Now go.” 

Not wanting to anger him, I left the room. Training? For what? And where was I going to sleep tonight? There were a lot of questions I wish I could of asked him. But when someone as hot and intimidating as him gives you direct orders, it’s almost impossible for someone, especially an omega, to refuse. 

//////

As I stepped outside his “office”, there was a guard waiting there for me. Immediately, he beckoned me toward him and started walking down one of the dark halls. Confused as Hel, I followed him silently, not knowing what else to do. We walked for about 2, maybe 3 minutes before he stopped in front of a door. Stepping aside, he motioned his gun towards the door in question. Well, this is the moment I learn whether I die today or not.

The room was a fairly good size, with what seemed to look like a double extra-long bed. There were drawers, a closet, a mirror, it was quite homey, actually. The entire room was gold and green. Why was that not surprising. The only thing that was wasn’t green or gold was the walls. Grey. A good shade of grey though, it suited the room nicely. I quietly thanked the guard, and he shut the door. 

I looked at my watch, it was coming on 9 pm. Even though 9 was a fairly early time for me to go asleep, I did anyways. What else was I supposed to do? After a couple of minutes, I had found a pair of black pyjama pants and tank top (which, unsurprisingly, were too big for my thin frame, but whatever, they were pyjamas.) The bed was quite comfortable, too. As I laid down beneath the dark green, gold trimmed covers, I finally realized something. For the first time in my life, I had met someone like me. And I knew I’d never leave him for anything.

//////

The next morning, I woke up to my daily alarm, set for 5:30 am Monday through Saturday for work. I got up, grudgingly, and sat on my bed for a minute. A couple seconds later, I realized I didn’t recognize the sheets I was sitting on. Or the floor texture beneath my feet. That’s supposed to be carpet, not concrete. I finally opened my eyes, and it all came back to me. SHEILD, The Avengers, Loki... I would be lying if I didn’t freak out for about 5 or so minutes, trying to figure what the Hel I had just done the previous day. 

As I got up to get changed, I realized another 3 things simultaneously. 1, I didn’t have a spare change of clothes. 2, I had to be at Loki’s door in 25 minutes, and 3... I didn’t have my suppressants. For those who don’t know, this is how suppressants work: They’re basically an everyday pill you take to keep your heats from going all crazy on you. Every omega has a scent, so does every alpha, anyone can smell them from about 3 feet away. Suppressants don’t lessen your scent.

Now me, for my entire life, the only spell I truly knew was to keep people from smelling me. It’s like a little invisible force field that hovers a few millimetres above my skin to keep any and all scents away from everyone. It was really helpful, especially when I realized I didn’t have enough deodorant on, the only person who could smell it was me (sorry if I disgusted anyone there.)

Having to deal with it, I put my SHEILD uniform back on, fixed my hair, and did a few other necessities before I had to leave (thank the Norns there was a toothbrush in the suite washroom.) 5 minutes to 6, I walked out and started heading towards Loki’s office.


	3. Don’t Question the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, I will be posting another chapter soon enough.

3  
Finding my way back to his office was more difficult than I expected. Turns out it would have been much easier if I had actually paid attention to where the guard had led me the previous night. After what’s seemed like an eternity, at one minute to six, I finally found his office. The moment my watch hit 6 am, the door opened. There he was, in the same armour and outfit he had on yesterday. I couldn’t lie, it suited him very well. Green looked great on him. He only glanced at me before walking past me down another hallway. Of course, not exactly knowing what to do, I followed him. 

As we were walking, and looking around, so I knew how to get back this time, I soon realized that I was the only one in the entire place who was not being mind-controlled. The halls were filled with blue-eyed slaves, not even giving us a single glance. Eventually, after quite a long walk, we got to a large, gym-like room. The room was fairly empty, having only a few spare punching bags, and a couple of old weights, with almost everything covered in dust. 

Stopping in the middle of the room, he turned to me. He just sort of, looked at me for a minute, silently. As if I was a puzzle that he was trying to solve. After a minute, he finally said, “Take it off.” Confused, and a bit scared, I said back “What?” He walked towards me and stopped in front of me. He jabbed his index finger into my chest. “Take it off. I will not have my apprentice wear a SHEILD uniform.” He said harshly, inches from my face. 

Stupidly, without thinking, I snapped in his face, “Well your highness, if you had given me clothes, then maybe I would be on your level of satisfactory.” Immediately, he grabbed me by my shirt collar, and pulled me even further toward him. “How DARE you speak to your king that way. I am a GOD. You will obey me, no matter what the situation. Understand peasant?!” Trying not to show my fear, I could only nod. I didn’t want him to kill me or something. After a minute, he said “There are spare shirts at the back of you wish it.” begrudgingly unhanding me. 

Norns, this was going to be a long day. Slowly, trying not to anger him any further so he wouldn’t hurt me, I walked to the back and found some white tee-shirts. And whaddaya know, it had a SHEILD symbol on it too. Luckily, it was fairly small, on the shirt’s pocket area. Begrudgingly, I removed my shirt, and put on the white tee inside out, so he wouldn’t see the symbol. And as always, this guy had absolutely no respect for privacy. I could feel him staring at me almost the entire time. As quickly as possible, I came back to the center of the room. 

Loki gave me a once-over. “Good. Now, let’s get to work, shall we?” When he said that, I had absolutely no idea what he had meant. He had never told me what he was going to be teaching me. “So,” he started, “how many spells do you know?” So that’s what this was about, alright. “One.” I lied. I knew 2. But how was I supposed to just tell him, “I actually know two, but I can’t talk about it because it’s a spell that hides my scent.” Not the easiest thing to tell to someone and actually have them understand what you’re saying. 

Thankfully though, he had bought it. He moved on to the next question. “How many languages do you speak?” That was easy. “English, French, Latin, Norwegian, Danish, and Old Norse.” To save you the boring, least eventful parts, this basically continued like this for about 20 minutes, him asking me questions about what I knew. About 30 minutes in, and 3 minutes of silence, he said, “Today you will learn how to cast a summoning spell. You will be able to summon any small object by the end of this session.

“For the rest of the day, when I will be unavailable to help you, you will read in your chambers. Understand?” “Yes Loki.” I soon learned that calling him Loki was a terrible mistake. He almost lunged at me out of anger. “YOU WILL CALL ME ‘YOUR MAJESTY’, UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE!” He grabbed me by my collar once more, and whispered menacingly, “...understand?” I mentally ticked a 3 into the ‘How many times can Loki say “understand” in one day’ box.

“Yes.” I said quietly. “Yes, what?” “... yes your majesty.” He, again, unhanded me, and stepped away from me, so there was at least a foot between the two of us. “Good. Now show me your hands.” From then on, it went far smoother than before. After an hour, and me actually successfully learning how to summon a small stone, he claimed he had to leave to attend to more “important matters”. I called bullshit right there. I was lead back to my so-called “chambers” by another mind-controlled guard and was given some old Norse books to study. By the time I got back, the mental ‘understand box’ had been ticked 8 times.


	4. Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for such a long wait. I’ve been dealing with depression, anxiety and various health issues. I’m not going to stop writing this any time soon, but I’m afraid it will be a longer wait than expected. Thank you to all those who have read this story.   
> NH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated

4  
That night was when I first began recording my experiences with my new master. It was basically the same thing as a so-called ‘diary’ that some Midgardians use. 

May 17th, 2012

Today was the beginning of my training. Loki taught me how to summon small objects. He told me he had far more pressing matters to attend to and let me use a few books on magic for studying. 

NH

If you can’t tell, either I wasn’t very good at writing, or I just had no interest in writing, in general. To make sure I don’t have any of you readers falling asleep on me, I’ll simply ‘cut to the chase’, as you humans say. I spent the day studying. Turns out there was some extremely useful information in those worn-down, handwritten books of his. In truth, if I tried hard enough, I would have been able to learn all the spells in there without his help. 

Only thing was, my education, (if you can even call it that) was cut short, and my father stopped teaching me how to speak, and how to read. He stopped teaching me everything, as a matter of fact. Even though I knew a fair bit of Old Norse (which was what the books were written in) I still had some issues with grammar. It didn’t exactly help that it was written by someone with a shaky hand.

I studied from the time I got back, till night. The reason why I know that was because I woke up to a paragraph on how to make an object seemingly disappear. I had fallen asleep facedown in the book on illusions. In my sleepy state, I slowly checked my phone. In bright, white numbers, it said 5:48 am. I had to be at Loki’s office in 12 minutes. But of course, my dumbass brain sat there for another minute, calmly processing what “being there in 12 minutes” meant.

About another minute later, my brain finally decided to understand what I was telling it; and it panicked. Jumping up in scared haste, I fixed my hair, made sure I was presentable, and left out the door, towards his office. I hadn’t changed since the other morning, so I just said “Ah, screw it” and quickly forgot about changing entirely.

I got there exactly 26 seconds before 6; and somehow within those 26 seconds, I realized that 1, I had forgotten to bring the books along to return, 2, I probably looked like I hadn’t slept at all the previous night, and 3, that I was about to fall asleep on the spot if I didn’t purposely try to keep myself awake. 

Note to self: Don’t fall asleep on books. They don’t make fantastic pillows.

//////

I got there about 20 seconds before he opened his office door. Within a second, I swear he could tell that I had fallen asleep on a fucking book. He looked at me with a stare that could only be described as “indescribable” or, maybe, “weirded out”. To this day, I’m still not sure which one he was going for.

He didn’t say anything, not unlike the day before. He walked past me, but stopped about four feet away from me, and simply nodded in my direction. As he started walking again, I tried my best to keep up.

//////

The first thing he said to me was “You don’t look like you slept well.” We had just entered the gym-type room we had used yesterday. Surprisingly, he didn’t sound like he wanted to kill me, for once. “No sir.” He started pacing around me. After a moment, he stopped in front of me, and said “...Did you fall asleep at your desk?” It was about that time I realized my face was a bit red in places from sleeping on my forearms. 

“I was... reading, your Majesty.” He stared at me with those searching eyes of his. “You were studying? And just what have you learned since yesterday?” I tried to look at him with the same meaningful look he always has. I’m pretty sure I failed, though. A moment later, I simply answered “I didn’t brush my hair this morning.” 

He looked up at my hair, which was just above his eye level. I knew it looked brushed. Hel, it looked like I took an hour to style it. I had 50 seconds to do something with my hair this morning. Why not try an illusion? The best part was, he hadn’t even noticed until I pointed it out. I counted that as a win for me. “...You learned this in one night.” He said as both a question and a statement. “Yes, your majesty.” That was the first time I had truly seen him smile.

//////

The next two weeks passed in a very similar manner. Each day, I would be at his office at 06:00, he would come out, nod, and start walking. But everyday got better, little by little. By better, I mean we got closer. Eventually, he stopped leaving an hour after we started, and started leaving only after two or three, or even 4 hours of being together. One day, we stayed in the gym for over 7 hours, just casting spells. My book entries kept getting bigger and bigger.

It was some of the best two weeks of my life. 

The next week, things started to change. After a daily 4 hour training session, he would bring me around the makeshift base with him, instead of just leaving me to study. He started involving me with his plans. And even some of his worries. 

He started letting his guard down around me, when we were out of view of his, um, workers. At first, I could tell he wasn’t intentionally letting his guard down. He was doing it unconsciously. As the days passed, I could see how conflicted he was. He was angry. He was sad. He was generally confused. One day I could’ve sworn I saw his eyes water up. Then, I had no idea of his past. All I knew was that he was the second prince of Asgard, taken from Jotunheim. 

Now, looking back, I wish I had understood sooner. I wish I had asked sooner. I wish I had been there for him longer. I’ve learned to stop wishing, though. Wishing does nothing but provoke depression. ...But for some reason, I still wish I had learned that sooner.


	5. Am I Or Am I Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the late updates. I’m trying to come up with ideas for the next chapters

5

June 5th, 2012

“I think I’m starting to fall in love with Master Loki. He’s been so open and kind within the past week. He’s started addressing me as Nathaniel instead of simply “Hamilton”, or “Apprentice”. And he’s been letting me call him Loki instead of “your Majesty”. I don’t know how to feel right now. I’m thinking of asking him about his past and such, but I’m scared he’ll push me away. Maybe even kill me. I want to tell him I love him, but I don’t know how to. I need “

Looking around my dark room, I stopped writing. It was passed midnight, coming on 01:00. I slowly put down my pen, sat back, and crossed my arms gently. Did I love him? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? With Loki’s plans for world domination coming to a close, everything was hurried in this place. Somehow, SHIELD still hadn’t found us, though I suspected that was thanks to Loki. 

I had never been in love before. Maybe I was simply slowly going crazy. There was no possible way Loki could ever feel the same way about me... right? Maybe Loki was secretly mind controlling me to think I was in love with him. But he had never touched me with the sceptre, the only source he had for controlling people. Loki and I were getting close, yes. Closer than I ever thought, to be frank. 

Maybe I felt this way just because I had a friend for the first time in ages, but somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to care. If I thought I loved him, I should just go with it, I thought. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it wasn’t. Who knew, right? Not me. He had even been allowing me to talk back to him now. I suddenly realized the time was getting far too late for my liking. I quickly changed into the pyjamas I’ve had since I had gotten there, and I went to bed, trying to forget the conflict in my mind, and my love for a man whom I had just met. 

//////

I woke up the next morning feeling quite elated. Another day of seeing Loki. But I hadn’t forgotten my love for him, even though I had tried my hardest the night before. I hid it anyways. If he found out just how much I loved him, I didn’t think he would ever forgive me. But the day was just beginning, I shouldn’t have made myself depressed before training, it was bad if it affected my actions throughout the day.

After getting ready, I walked down to his office, just in time for 06:00, as always. He opened the door right on time as he always did, too. But something was a bit off. I couldn’t tell what it was right away, but something was different. After a minute or two of walking, I realized what was different. He was avoiding my gaze. 

When I realized this, I was a bit shocked. He never tried to avoid my gaze. At least, not since the first few days here. It actually really hurt me quite a bit that he was purposely looking away. My first thought was what had I done wrong? Or what happened overnight that had caused him to act like this? After another moment, I also realized it looked like he hadn’t slept a wink the previous night, and he was trying to keep a strong, awake face. 

When we got to the gym, I did something a little stupid. “What’s wrong.” I stated more than asked, like he usually did. I half expected him to simply yell at me for asking questions, but for once, we just turned around to face me. We stared at each other. Him, looking over my face, then looking away, then back again. Eventually, and surprisingly, he said, “He’s impatient.” I gave him a puzzled look. Slowly, I said “Who’s ‘he’?” 

A pause. 

“Thanos.” 

“Who’s Thanos?” 

Another pause. “...the man who seeks the Tesseract.” 

This was the most open Loki had ever been with me up until that point.

“...I’m here for the Tesseract. The deal was he got the Tesseract, and I got Midgard.”

A long, long pause of thought occurred.

“I’m scared.”

My eyes widened at this. Loki? Scared? What??? He’s just told me that he’s scared. After another moment, I realized I’m the only person he’s ever shared this with. Out of everyone in the universe, he chose me to talk to. A strong, independent alpha just admitted to a beta (as far as he knew) that he was scared. That took guts. 

“...why are you scared?”

“I don’t know.” 

I did another stupid thing. 

I hugged him. 

I fucking hugged him.

And surprisingly enough, he hugged me back. With my arms around his torso, I guess I tried to comfort him. In all my life, when I was scared, I had no one to say it was going to be alright. And I guess he didn’t either. He had let on that his mother was the only one who truly cared about him, but even then, he would’ve had to be alone these past few years, in the very least. 

We hugged for Norns know how long. When he finally let go, I subtly nodded to him, as sign that I was there for him. We sat in silence for about 2 hours until he had to go look over the progress on making the portal. So he brought me along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m debating whether I should have the next chapter be Explicit. Please let me know in the comments below. I appreciate your feedback and advice


	6. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important Author’s note. Please read

Hi.

We’re rewriting the story.

Sorry for the sudden stop in the story, but recently, I have obtained a co-author, the original creator of Nathaniel. We will be rewriting the story in hopes it will be less cringe-y, and have more details in the chapters. We will be working together almost everyday in hopes of getting the chapters out faster. For more updates about the story, subscribe to me and you will get notifications about the progress on the story. We appreciate all of you who read the story. Thank you very much.

-Author 1 and Author 2


	7. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on new story

The first chapter of the new Dont Let Me Fall (In Love With You) is out!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570740

So far, all we have is the prologue, setting the time and date for the story. But we hope to have the next chapter out soon! We are having some difficultly figuring out how the story with go on and end, but we’re getting there. Thank you for reading our story. We love you all!!


End file.
